Saviour
by xXEPICFALIUREXx
Summary: Some people need a saviour once in a while; to pick you up after you've done something you wished you hadn't, and to help get threw it. Carl gets his saviour,but she might also need to be some others saviour as well. Shane/OC/Daryl
1. Prologue

O.k. I know I have a lot on my plate write now, but I couldn't resist making one. This is told in Carl's p.o.v, the next chapter will be told in multiple p.o.v.s, and so forth. This ones short, but it is the prologue, sooo, yeah. Review are appreciated, evens flames. ~Dakota

I glanced behind me, eyes widening. My throat had a scream caught in it; I was unable to get it out. The lump there enabled it. As I stumbled backwards, I couldn't help but think that my life would end here, and like all of those sappy movies, memories came rushing back. I would die young, it was my fate. It wasn't as if we'd stay like this until I was old, living on this camp and not being attacked by walkers. It was a nice thought, but I knew that it would never happen.

Blood splattered down on my clothes. Someone must have shot it. Of course, someone would. They wouldn't just watch a 12-year-old get demolished by a walker. However, the strange thing was that I didn't hear a shot fire. Maybe the fright inside me had caused me to go deaf. I had that thought until I heard my mother cry out. If I wasn't deaf, perhaps it was a silencer, but no one had one. Just then, it occurred to me that the shot was made from behind it. Someone else had shot it.

My mother's arms snaked around me and pulled me back. The walker fell to its knees, revealing the person behind it.

That wasn't to bad, now was it? This is going to be slowed paced, but I'll try to get the next one in today.

Review. Disclaimer~ I don't own the walking dead, if I did there would be many changes.


	2. Saviour

O.k. 2nd chapter. It might be a little rough, but, oh well. I don't own Walking Dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a quiet afternoon at the camp. Everyone was minding their own business, which was very rare. It was one of the few times everyone could relax and not think about how the world had turned into hell. Just pure bliss, surrounded by woods. If you hadn't known the situation, you wouldn't even been able to guess that the dead would start to wake up and start prancing around eating people. That the people there were a very odd group of campers.

The scorching weather would cause some to go wash of at the lake or grab a drink in the R.V. When two would see each other, no words would be spoken. Only a glance would be exchanged, and then they would go back to doing whatever they were previously. Though the peace was well deserved, it was quickly interrupted when a shout could be heard out in the woods.

Immediately , Shane and Daryl sprinted out of the R.V with gun and crossbow in hand. The peace vanished, but it would've ended soon anyway. Tension was building in the R.V while they were in there. Perhaps it was just the presence of two alpha males that set something to the air. Shane and Daryl raced into the woods, trying to find who made the scream and what caused it. If they couldn't find them right away, they'd have to use Daryl's tracking skills.

Andrea rushed off of the bed in the R.V and quickly made her way outside. She was busy relaxing and resting. for her chores were done for the day. Continuously washing clothes were tiring; especially the rough stains that you could barely get out. She placed her hand over her bright blue eyes, blocking the sun as she scanned the wooded area.

"Hey Dale, do see what's out there?" She asked lifting her head to the elder man. Dale grunted, he had heard the scream and seen Shane and Daryl leave, but he couldn't see what was going on. Whoever was out there, was quite far away, and were out of his range of his binoculars. He shook he head once and furrowed his brows.

"Whoever made that scream, they are to far away for me to see them." He sighed when he lowered his binoculars. Lori, who was immensely worried, rounded the corner, brown hair swishing behind her. Amy and Carol followed suit, Sophia behind her.

"Have you guys seen Carl?" She asked, extremely worried. Andrea's eyes widened.

"No, do you think-'' She was cut off by another scream. Lori's face dropped as more panic set in.

"Oh my God," She whispered and ran past Glenn, who just recently exited his tent, closer to the woods where the scream came from. Everyone followed her.

P.O.V~~ Carl

After some time passed, I decided to do something useful. After being rejected by asking to help wash clothes, go hunting with Daryl, (Firmly, I may add, by multiple people, and by Sophia's father to play with her, I decided to go foraging for food. It was mainly a women's job, but I did want to do something productive.

Since it was so calm out, I would never think there to be any gross, decaying walkers roaming about. We haven't had any attacks since we came here. Before the outbreak, it was a small deserted campsite. After the land being checked. we had decided it would be a good place to stay for awhile.

Back to the point, I was talking about how I was going foraging right? Well, I was walking through the woods, _trying_, to find some berries, when a walker came out of nowhere, literally. It was so disgusting that I almost lost my lunch. Of course my first reaction was to run and yell, in which I did quite successfully. My second step was to pick a large stick nearby, (once I was farther away) and hit it. Although I did this successfully too, it didn't reach it's head, but it's neck, and gave a loud snap.

It's head was hanging on by a small piece of flesh and kept coming towards me. The exposed carnage made my stomach curdle and my knees went weak. I couldn't help but think that the stuff there was in my neck too. You could literally see its veins hanging over its neck, pouring blood down onto it ripped clothes. I gave another yelp, seeing that it was nearly decapitated and _still_ coming after me.

I gave another yell and started to run even mire back towards camp. If there were anymore in the area they probably coming after me now. I knew for certain that someone was following me, whether it was dead or alive. Just because I wanted to do something, I disrupted everyone's day; the quite peacefulness. Why couldn't I have just relaxed like everyone else? One last leap and I would be out of the woods, which I took gratefully. Surprised looks greeted me.

There was still a lot of ground between me and the camp. With a quick glance, I froze. Shane and Daryl were missing. They must have been looking for me. I currently wished I could run into my mother's arms, to pretend that none of this was happening. To pretend that I wasn't being chased be something dead and that I still had my dad with me.

A growl behind me erupted the small silence.

I glanced behind me, eyes widening. My throat had a scream caught in it; I was unable to get it out. The lump there enabled it. As I stumbled backwards, I couldn't help but think that my life would end here, and like all of those sappy movies, memories came rushing back. I would die young, it was my fate. It wasn't as if we'd stay like this until I was old, living on this camp and not being attacked by walkers. It was a nice thought, but I knew that it would never happen.

Blood splattered down on my clothes. Someone must have shot it. Of course, someone would. They wouldn't just watch a 12-year-old get demolished by a walker. However, the strange thing was that I didn't hear a shot fire. Maybe the fright inside me had caused me to go deaf. I had that thought until I heard my mother cry out. If I wasn't deaf, perhaps it was a silencer, but no one had one. Just then, it occurred to me that the shot was made from behind it. Someone else had shot it.

My mother's arms snaked around me and pulled me back. The walker fell to its knees, revealing the person behind it.


End file.
